Tales Of Tails
by h2omermaidforever
Summary: Leah,Clare,Zoe,Ryder and Madeline are normal girls with the average issues of teenage girls love,family,friends,money and school.They are very unlikely friends with many secrets and one moon,one time adds more to the pile of lies.Secrets deeper than ever ,hidden truths open up as the life of the former mermaids come back to the next generation.All the fun of the old gang is back!
1. A Metamorphosis Tail

**_A.N:Sorry for the long wait I lost my work and was in Cyprus so very sorry. So I hope you enjoy it and to meet the characters properly and also look at the appearance lots of info is on my profile . Excuse my grammar I am currently searching for a beta. Reviews are loved without further ado I do not own h2o so..._**

**_Leah's P.O.V_**

It was a beautiful,bright and sunny day well it seemed that way from out my plane window . So, guess I should introduce myself well my name is Leah Roberts and I am 15 years of age and my life has been terrible,where should I begin?Maybe when I was 4 I think I say I think ,because sometimes I attempt to forget anyway my mother mysteriously disappeared four days before my birthday. Then my father a few months ago decided he could not bare with the fact that the most important woman in his mind was never found after her disappearance ,so he decided to serve his magnificent country in the army . After two months,eleven days,seventeen hours and forty seconds in a terrible care home not presenting much care at all some people,Cleo McCartney with her husband Lewis McCartney came to adopt a child since long story short my dad needed to forget about women meaning I was up for adoption . I was praised with being the chosen child they decided to give a shot. Still no clue why they came all the way from Gold Coast to adopt a child ,but hey at least I don't need to live in that care home anymore .

In a nutshell,that is my 'great life' for you now I am living in Gold Coast . Well I never could imagine that an unbelievable,magical adventure would whip into my life . Now this may sound strange ,but life holds hidden truths not meant for man to see lucky me I uncovered one of the many unknown fairy tale characters then became one . Now I bet everyone of you are like you're crazy so get away from me then never come back am I correct?Yep I thought so now I guess I should begin my 'tale of tails' what happened just before school began after this story,you will understand I am a ...mermaid.

I finally got of the huge EasyJet plane what transferred me to Australia with a stop obviously since it was a twenty-four hour flight from my country . Too say the least I was tired ,but I did not care since it was eleven AM in Australian time meaning I had a day to get used to the town before I start school in a week. Once I stepped off the plane then went through the passport checks I sat down on a grey,fabric chair near by the huge carousel what my case would come off . My adoptive parents began to wait for my luggage along with their rucksacks I just chilled awaiting them to come with my large zebra striped case .

"Welcome to Gold Coast Leah,"I murmured to myself.

"Are you new here too?I am Clare,Clare Chua,"A voice I believed to be called Clare popped up.

"Yep and over in that direction is my adoptive parents I am Leah Roberts by the way."I replied a bit sleepily while pointing to my 'parents'. It surprised me though since I am more protective about who I befriend she seemed nice though.

"Yay,we can be mates!"She screeched . She ended up coming off quite bubbly not exactly my type of friend ,but you never know ay?New things right.

As Clare did a small grin, I noticed Cleo along with Lewis coming over slowly carrying the heavy bags.

"See we are only at the airport and you made a friend,"Cleo\mum squealed slightly happy.

"Well done now are we ready to get the taxi into your new house Leah?"Lewis huffed out.

Nooooo!I thought I had to unpack get used to a new town and well I wanted Lauren,Ashley and Olivia back all my old friends who I grew up with . Have you ever just wanted to cry yourself to sleep?I never had until now,I wish everything could be perfect again just me and my dad with my mates as I was about to burst into years about having to move then unpack suddenly a voice Clare's voice saved me WOW I love that girl.

" Excuse me,I have just met Leah ,but I would enjoy Leah to join me exploring about Gold Coast if that is where you will be living then...maybe we could walk about for a few hours?" Clare nervously wondered to my 'parents'.

"Fine then ,but you need have phones on you both,we will pick you up on the beach at 5:00pm exactly,I want you to directly text me every hour and I want full information on where you went!" Lewis protectively spoke. We both nodded as Cleo lead me towards a car what she phoned up with a friend in who will be dropping us off at the beach.

At long last they gave me freedom I could not wait for the next day with Clare it was obvious she loved the outdoors what would make life more interesting little did I know how interesting it would be .

After a twenty-five minute drive with my adoptive parents friend,we at long last arrived on a beautiful beach . When we pulled up I hopped out the car breathing in the fresh air now don't get me wrong I usually hate the outdoors ,but being stuffed in a plane and car for a day changes your world . I walked along the hot sand shimmering in the sun,while the waves lapped gently on the soft sand for the first time in ages I felt happy.

"So what do you want to do?"Clare questioned letting the waves rush on her feet.

"Why not a hire a boat ?" I suggested.

"Under age,"She sighed

"We could...No...Maybe...That is an idea...On second thoughts,"I attempted to help.

"Why not a hike?"Clare asked

"Why not kill me?"I replied

"Come on!"She gave me those big fat puppy dog eyes then I just nodded as I began to walk.

As I was getting ready to hike to who knows where, a young boy around sixteen approached us .

"Hello I am Dean and heard you need a boat I could lend you a small,wooden one nothing fancy since your the new girls it is on the house so deal?"Dean shyly asked giving the 'go out with me' eyes at Clare.

"Thanks we will take it"Clare accepted oblivious to the fact Dean liked her

He then lead us to a boat on the dock it was a small,white,wooden thing what we had to paddle with some brown oars . Not the best thing for a day out ,but you take what you can get so I just climbed in after Clare . We paddled for ages,when I dropped my oar in the sea so we was on one oar and just to our luck Clare put hers on the side and a wave swept it away. We was stranded!

"Great,"I sarcastically said

"Wanna paddle to that island with our hands?"Clare asked and I nodded.

After a long time,we made it and began to wonder freely around.

**Three Hours Earlier**

**Zoe's P.O.V**

One week left before Summer is over,it is way too early for me . I am Zoe Larson and I am 16 just recently infanct and my parents are divorced . So,that is all you need to know for now about me . I also have a big secret that is I am well a fish or mermaid though tell anybody and I will kill you quicker than you can say your own name . Anyway here is how it happened...

What a great day of freedom for me before I need to return to school . One problem I need to do some extra credit work to pass a class since I may have skipped a few only a few . Now I need to do some work on an island called Mako to pass the class and I have no boat. . My last hope of passing was going to a girl called Ryder Bennett who owns a zodiac ,because her family is rich she has it all . I just needed to find her I will start at the beach I guess. Most of the time she hangs round there she enjoys being alone then BINGO . Lucky me I found her.

"Ryder,"I called over.

"What?"She shouted from the other end of the beach

"Wanna go to Mako it is meant to be beautiful,"I stated.

"We may not hang out a lot ,but I know that is nothing like you so what do you want really?"Ryder countered at me.

"You caught me I skipped a few classes and need some work on Mako Island for history class meaning I need a zodiac to get there"I explained as her phone rang.

_**Phone Convo**_

"Hi"Ryder called down the phone

"Hello Ryder I need you here for a meeting since the manager of a major corporation called Alison&Amber and co would like to meet all the family,"Ryder's dad told her as quick as possible

"Sorry I am going to Mako with a girl for a project bye then,"Ryder said not wanting a argument with her dad.

_**End of Phone Convo**_

"You are taking me then?"I quizzed from the last bit of the phone call I overheard

"Yep only to get me out of a meeting now lets go,"She demanded

I climbed in her zodiac as she steered us through the water ,but since when was it legal at 15 to drive a zodiac? I shook it off she seemed to know what she was doing. We began to come closer to the island when a huge tidal wave came and rocked the boat too far making me along with Ryder tip over-board!

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

I awoken to a raging sea roaring loudly at me_ what just happened?I could_ not bare not knowing something yet I had no clue what happened my worst nightmare. Once my vision stabilised,I noticed we was on the sandy shore of Mako we must of tipped out the zodiac somehow, wait a second RYDER I looked by my side to see she was just waking up. I thought I lost her.

"Come on,get up we have to look about for your project then escape this island of death even without a way back!"Ryder ordered

"Your not pushing ME around so we walk upwards to find a way to leave this place,forget the project ok?"Nobody will push me around I could be described as stubborn ,but prefer if people say I like to stand my ground.

After a short squabble about what to do,we decided to just go up and see where that takes us. We must of been a few hours travelling,when I saw a small hole maybe it could be a underground tunnel yes I flunked a few classes though still I have a brain I just choose to not use it in something rubbish like history of an island. Once I explained my theory to Ryder she understood and decided to give it a go so we slid down then disaster I was wrong it was a cave now I was stranded with a Bennett girl of all people. HELP!

**Back In The Present With Leah And Clare**

**Clare's P.O.V**

Well it is my first day here in Gold Coast basically I met a friend,a boy and like the idiot I am dropped my way of transport into the sea a similar way to my friend did. So, I am stuck,lost,abandoned or unseen call it what you want ,but that is the low down on today. Our only hope to survive was for me and my friend called Leah to venture through the island. That is exactly what we did.

"We should be on high enough ground now to call home,"I declared after hiking quite far up

"Oh yeah we have our phones we are saved,"Leah replied generally dumbfounded

"Too bad no signal,"I disappointedly said attempting to get signal

We decided to keep walking when _BUMP!_ I heard a cry of pain gosh did I hurt Leah as the moans continued the voice was more gentle and softer than hers who else was here?

"OW!"The voice complained

"Who are you and why are you here?"Leah blurted out

"Nice welcome anyway I am Madeline McCord you see my friend needed some rare plant as a birthday present for her mum so I kindly voluntary to obtain it also I am not scared to explo-"Madeline was cut off as she tripped and fell into a small hole.

"A saviour at last we have been stuck down here for hours!"A girl exclaimed what I am guessing was down the hole.

"Got a plan on getting out?If not go away!"A different girl quipped up

"Who are you guys?"I shouted hearing strange voices from below

"Zoe and that is Ryder,"The first voice alerted me directing me to the other voice who spoke up before me.

"Anyway guys come down here I might of twisted my ankle,"Madeline screamed up to us

Leah slid down quickly once she was down I followed being careful not to hurt myself on the way down.

"Great guys we are all stuck now,"Ryder moaned

_"_Lets just move further down Ryder_,"_Zoe announced

"Broken ankle here,"Madeline whined clearly acting different than normal you could tell she was not a whimp ,but on a shark filled island even me a outdoorsy person is a little scared_._

"It was twisted a second ago so it probably twisted like mentioned before so get up and go if you want to live till tomorrow,"Leah spoke

In the end Ryder and I ended up carrying her with us her ankle it did look bad probably infected by a bite what interfered with her blood flow nothing serious just probably a nasty lump for a while.

"We are saved a pool of water what a bet leads to the sea,"I noticed standing at the edge of the pathway

"Guys lets dive in,'Leah happily smiled since we could go home

Madeline kicked of her shoes as did the rest of us diving into the deep blue ocean. All of us seemed to pause in the pool getting the biggest breath possible when bubbles danced around us while the glorious full moon glowed above the hold of the cave or dormant volcano,I was unsure. After a rough twenty seconds swim,I surfaced along with others to see the water police above.

"This is the water police please climb up the ladder being lowered and enter the helicopter and part to your respective guardians. Please Ryder and Leah enter the blue helicopter whilst the others the green one,"I member of the water police declared.

Once I was safely at the top myself,Madeline and Zoe didn't we get a good talking to about going on a strange island with what was to our parents starngers. I am good in school constantly and at home I still get shouted at ,but was being stuck on island really our fault?Maybe a little.

**Cleo's P.O.V**

I was so unbelievably worried about Leah I was I trusted with her protection and it was fine at the start of today I left the airport and entered my house decorating her room lovely in a yellow and blue scheme what obviously she could change if she wanted. I spent forever un-packing her things when myself along with Lewis went to the arranged meeting place after we was worried since she never texted me every hour like agreed at the airport. She texted until one o'clock so we knew she was fine until that point.

After waiting two hours at the meeting point,we could not wait any longer so we explained the situation to the water police knowing they would probably explore the waters. I knew we should of never of let her have so much freedom yet we did ,but then we had to go searching for what could be days and as it turned out other parents rung claiming the kids never returned home. Here is the odd part one of the daughters what went missing was one of Rikki's and Zane's who we had not saw in years since they got married at twenty-five what was twenty years ago ,so a long time sadly we never got to chatting being so worried about the girls.

After a long wait we reached the landing pad, extremely angry at Leah I instructed Lewis to return her home since I needed to discuss something with Rikki in private. Rikki demanded Zane to return her daughter Ryder back also annoyed at her child. Knowing I had a important topic to discuss with her she took me to her café closing it up an hour early.

"I need to shout at Ryder so what is up?"Rikki angrily uttered

"You have not changed at all Rikki,straight to the point and very sarcastic still,"I giggled at her bluntness

"Either have you goo-goo over Lewis like normal,"Rikki joked at my behaviour on the helicopter I hope it was a joke anyway I am not that mushy am I?

"Anyway did you squeal out any information out of Ryder on the where abouts tonight?"I wondered

"No they were at Mako that is about it why?"Rikki asked now deep in thought

"I miss being a mermaid a lot,I may be getting old 45 in-fact and am still dreaming about thirty years ago ,but that night I lost my powers,you guys as friends and the lockets seventeen years ago I always thought about regaining them since the following night they was lost. The point is I kept the full moon setting on my phone and well tonight was one do you think you know...?They did come back soaking."Cleo replied

"Probably we will catch them out and I miss being a mermaid too the dolphin swimming,the surfing without the board,the cool powers so well everything. Anyway catch them out in the act before somebody finds out in public also get on the phone I think it is time the fight what destroyed our mermaid life is sorted out and our girls need teaching about being a mermaid,"Rikki rambled on again quite bluntly

"I got Emma in my phone so you get Bella ok?If we do this aren't we like Miss Chatam?"I squeaked out happily Emma,Rikki,Bella and me will be reunited if it goes well with the plan we devised.

"I got Bella in my phone so lets get started also yep we are like Miss Chatam I guess,"Rikki nodded while being very un-detailed on the instructions of the plan I guess I will make up a way to get Bella and Emma to both come.

"I better get going ,but don't forget to tell Zane and protect Ryder and phone Bella,"I listed while waving.

As she waved back,I wondered if they were really mermaids and what would it be like if we got our powers back. Though I quickly snapped out of it what a dreamer was. Never would I be a mermaid again.

**A.N:Thanks for reading. Please review it I spent 3 days on it. Good,bad?Longer,shorter? Again thanks to who reviews I expect 3 before I update and I can not guarantee an update every day I am very busy with school. So I am sorry so sorry agin that Madeline is not in it much also it may be boring ,but it is a starter chapter. Sorry for the late update also I only accept good reviews or constructive criticism ones even if it is just a good job or work on this. I respect opinions ,but please no swearing I had a hater before so I will get rid of it like I did with my other one if I get another hater. Once more thanks to who lent me the characters.**

**Who is your favourite character so far?**

**Should the old gang help them with being mermaids?**

**Should the old gang be mermaids?**

**P.S I am terrible at commas so forgive me for them. Storyline ideas are welcome too as well I am struggling with how they find out they are a mermaid not like a sprinkler hits them something more original. Wow 3,000+ words hope you liked it.**


	2. Getting A Tail

**_A.N:Thanks to my lovely reviewers I got 5 so far 4 via PM and 1 via review. This hopefully will be excitcing and review again. Also to my lovely OC people I am sorry that Clare was out of character and as for the rest I hope they are like last time.I do not own h2o meaning..._**

**Ryder's P.O.V**

_Beep,beep,beep,beep my alarm annoyingly buzzed for a good five minutes ,until I decided to look at the time at least. I turned my head towards my left towards where my oak cupboard sat with my digital alarm clock on top. I was tired,but slightly squinting I saw it was already 11:45am I didn't want to waste day in bed since school would start again meaning I could not do as much as I could now. Though,who could blame me for being tired?I explored a mysterious island 9:00am-8:00pm ,so I think that is a good enough excuse to be sleepy ,but I was also hungry. Peering through my curtains,I pulled them open to see drizzle running down the window great,I had a date today and it is raining. I ran downstairs, after pulling on some dome dark-wash denim jeans with a pale red long sleeved v neck top at least I am not on a shark infested island...again._

_Once I made my way to the bottom of the stairs,I wondered through my large mansion (I wish I was in a normal house) and walked on the black tiled floor towards my kitchen ,so I could rummage for food guessing my dad left for work already and my mum will be at the café I was left to fend for myself. Shocking me, my mum was in the kitchen with a large mug of coffee ,whilst reading the the daily mirror though why was she not in work today?She works every Saturday at Rikki's._

_Stepping close to the table my mum stopped sipping her coffee for a moments then began asking me questions._

_"Hello Ryder, how are you?How long after you been up?I love that top,"Mum quickly spoke raised her eyebrows at me awaiting an answer._

_"Hey mum I am ok I been up a bit I guess and I love this top too,"I answered she was very suspicious_

_"Good, good it occurred to me you never told me how you escaped Mako so how?"What was this 20 questions?_

_"Oh the magic fairy came then gave us some magical powers what make us be able to fly into the waters making us soaking for the fun of it ,but then an evil wizard stole our phones so we could not call you. Very sorry."I sarcastically told her._

_"Be like that, though when you are ready to tell me I am in the living room what will be where you get your phone back!Now eat up breakfast it is on the side also use a straw for your orange juice you need to be more lady like,"My mum angrily stated totally lying about the last to Ryder, if she drank without a straw a tail may grow._

_After I was sure she was out of sight,I took a seat on one of the white,fabric chairs then pulled my breakfast closer. I glad she was not mad when she made it I had fresh orange juice,3 richmonds sausages,4 meaty bacon slices,1 piece of fried bread,jam on toast,2 hash browns,2 tomatoes,a tin of beans and all that smotherd in brown sauce,it was delicious my mum is a super cook. I would be left on beans in a can if she was angry luckily she was not ,until a second ago.A while later, I finished off my breakfast and stared out the window,it was raining cat and dogs!_

_I had to chance the rain ,because me and my boyfriend called Remus O'Connely arranged to go skate boarding(hopefully the sun comes out) as our 7th date we both loved doing stuff like that it is what we liked. He was perfect for me if I missed this date he would be so annoyed ,but it was heavy rain and in this huge house an umbrella could be anywhere. You know what?I will just grab a hoody, I grabbed my purple holister throwing the hood up as I walked outside. When I did my mum's ears pricked up she ran towards me telling me to get back in while it is raining ,but come on she took my phone,walks away from me and to me that is saying get out ,but she is putting my date to a holt?Ingnoring her stupid comment I ran out leggin' it to the skate park unfortunately I barely made it twenty centmetres then fell._

_Why did I fall?I attempted to stand up again though my legs they were unbelievably heavy like a hundred kilograms was added on to my legs alone ,however my top half felt so bare,cold and I was honestly shivering. Turning my head down,I noticed my red top disappeared into thin air then getting replaced by an orangey coloured bikini top though instead of a fabric top the top had fish scales. Yet, continuing my eyes downwards to where my legs are supposed to be a good three foot tail in the same orangey colour as the top was sprouted on me! I just waited for my legs to come back if they did luckily, they did and I walked in avoiding the rain not wanting an accident like that agin._

_It was cool. I had a tail come on it makes me unique yep it is a little creepy at first ,but how many girls grow a tail?I am sure it has a downside still I will enjoy it while it lasts. I bet I can hold my breath for ages well that what in the mermaid myths it says. Assuming,I was a mermaid I didn't know if I was one ,but looking at me I was a super-speed,all powerful,breath holding mermaid!My life will be unbelievable from here on._

_I guess I should cancel my date. Until then I need to avoid water,phone the girls after I read the mail I didn't want any angry letters from the school slipping in there as I already am failing maths it would be fine if I didn't run out of time on the final test which counted for half my grade .No troublesome letters was addressed today, though there was one for me. I opened it up from the yellow envelope pulling out the blue card inside it I wonder what it was it read..._

_**Dear Ryder,**_

_**Tomorrow it is my 17th birthday. I hope you can make it the theme is Grace's world where there will be everything I love,it will be all about me. Gifts are a must all are expected to be over $300 also parents are not aloud to attend. Invite your friends if needs be please no more than 4. Dress nice too. I am sure you will be delighted to come to the most popular girl in the school house.**_

_**Theme-Grace's World**_

_**Date-1st September 2013**_

_**Time-1:00pm-12:00am**_

_**Address- 3 poshington lane**_

_**From Grace Bond 'the popular girl who is better than you' +**_

_**Jennifer Verona 'Grace's assistant'**_

Probably only wants a present from me since I have a lot of money she has a lot too,which is one reason why she is popular, meaning she just wants to be a disgusting,stuck up snob and receive a lot of gifts with this great party.

_**Clare's P.O.V**_

_Pitter patter,drip drop,drizzle drizzle _the rain slowly awoke me from my slumber_ though you need to keep _looking on the bright side of things sometimes,sure it is not the most pleasant way to wake up is to the rain ,but just look ahead. In Gold Coast, you only get an odd shower or two this was just a bad one in particular if you think about it after rain always comes a rainbow. What a beautiful sight they are honestly rainbows with every colour imaginable in it well is magic some people don't accept the fact you can't find the end of the rainbow ,but why does everything need to be explained?Life is an adventure,all I want in life is to be a cheery person why should you look down?Why not look up if your different?

As the poor down continued,I slightly drifted off you know it calmed me being near nature it is wonderful don't you agree?The outdoors is unbelievable we could explore space thanks to N.A.S.A then the woods are uncovered and the animals know them best while the deep,blue ocean could be explored using the right equipment though why not have super speed exploring?Powers even?Yeah sometimes I can be a bit bubbly I guess I am a the rain got heavier,my thoughts expanded further to a new world with no limits quickly realising I was no fairy,no princess,no mermaid or vampire just human.

Stepping out of my bed,I began to get ready in some pale,denim high waisted shorts with a white,short sleeved top and in the centre a large,black lace bow lay. I paired it with some black tights,white flats along with a jacket since it is too wet to wear a sundress ,but I despise long pants. In this weather, the chances are I will be inside the house for a while ,so I guess I should go down to prepare myself a sandwich or something yesterday was a long day since I met some mates,got stranded,stuck in a cave,swam out then got shouted at by my parents.

After getting ready and recounting my event of yesterday,I made my way to the kitchen area of my house seeing my dad was in the living room on his laptop ,whilst my younger sister Caroyln slept at a friends and my mum was out shopping ,so I guess I was alone with my towards the fridge I got out some chesse,ham,mayonnaise and butter then some slices of bread from the bread bin ,then moved onto getting my knife out with my other items neatly before set up,I began to wash my hands before making a delicicious cheese,ham and mayo sandwiches with an apple along with a side of salad.

Turning on the cold water tap,I placed my hands under the trap carefully cleaning them though around ten or eleven seconds in I collapsed onto the wooden floor loudly. Looking to see what the noise was,I stared down to see before my eyes was a bronz-ish tail with a matching bikini scaled top. In utter shock horror, I screamed loudly quieting myself as I heard my dad coming,pause a second my **DAD** would see his **DAUGHTER** with a **TAIL**!I slithered myself near by the closet door, pushing myself inside it for a while.

After a few minutes,my tails disappeared as if it never happened strangely enough I enjoyed the feeling of that adventure I would experience and in words it is difficult to say ,but everything is not what it seems did you ever believe in mermaids?Honestly,obviously I screamed at first I hit my head hardly on the floor then saw this 'thing' transforming on me. This morning,I was thinking about it why do you need to find the end of the rainbow?Just like this why do you need to find out this _tale or tail?_Sometimes you need to go with the flow of things and adventure through things. Just earlier,I was saying I am in a daze,a dream call it what you want ,but now I can dive into the open ocean freely venturing far,wide,high, low,up or down.

Oh,what a dream come true?I better tell the others I only managed to get Leah's phone number ,but it will have to do I had to tell somebody though my parents would want me to go to hospital as for my sister she would tell the parents. First things first,if it is a one time thing then I would come across as a liar so I will just ,that was what I did again the tail,I waited,legs returned and you know the old story ,so I will call my friends today and tomorrow I will study for the test ,which is next week,what we have at the start of every I just took a deep breath then phoned up Leah no answer mmmmm I will call again later.

**Madeline's P.O.V**

Ring,ring,ring I yawned as I awoke to the sound of my phone as I answered I immediately regretted it.

**Phone Convo**

"Hello,"I called down the phone

"List...en gooooooood Madeline is your dad home? I need him to pick up my 'usual' he will know what I mean as for you hone...y I need 100 of some that 'stuff' I enjoy a lot ok?"My alcoholic mother stammered.I know very well her usual/stuff was alcohol so I immediately shut the phone.

**End of Phone Convo**

My parents divorced when I was 10 since my dad could not cope if you think about it it was 7:30am here and she was drunk I knew it most of the time she is. I barely see her now she is no longer what I see as a motherly figure ,but a bad citizen of Gold Coast if she lives here anymore I have no clue. The only time she wants to speak is when she needs a favour or money or a drunken ramble. Life is quite hard for me.

Even though,it was 7:30am ,which is early for me after such a long day I had yesterday,I might as well get ready. Poking my head out my bedroom window,I began to feel a light shower coming on ,so I should get warm. Searching through my wardrobe,I pulled out a pair of bright,patterned leggings matching them with a light-weight,pastel jumper adding on some converse to stand out from the crowd. It was extremely cold ,but that doesn't mean I can't be bright and unique. My outfits are usually nice and casual though on a rare occasion like today I change my style and go with the fashion trends(not all the time) some call me a shopaholic.

Pacing slowly down the steep stairs in my house, I began to watch some T.V since some things what I planned for today would need to wait for the rain to stop. As I began to relax my brother Charles stopped that,he came in with a large water gun squirting it ,while Sophie along with Josette (my elder siblings) begged him to stop getting water everywhere. Wetting most of my top with the water gun,I ran to the downstairs bathroom so I could dry my top off ,suddenly something strange happened!

I grabbed instantly for the turquoise towel to dry off,as I reached out flip-flop I went down no clue why. I looked about some picture frames fell down with the bang and I know myself falling over could not knock pictures off the wall. I took a good look at myself ,but something stuck out like a sore thumb ten to twelve seconds after the water touched my skin a gold-ey coloured tail type thing appeared. A tingle went through my body, around a second before the 'tail' appeared. An identical matching top ,also formed it was similar to a bikini top.

Shutting my mouth closed,I turned the lock on the door seeing I dried off using my towel so it would go away. A few seconds later,it was still there I just kept rubbing when eventually the same tingle like before returned what then replaced my tail with legs. Not even moving,I stared at the blank wall behind me thinking all of this through wasn't this ever six year old girl's dream?I had it ,but I wasn't six though maybe I should give it a go. I better call the others though first.

**Rikki's P.O.V**

Did my eyes deceive me?Ryder got up earlier and went out in the rain growing a huge tail like like like I used to. I was utterly gobsmacked,she left for a date a while back since the rain stopped ,but I don't think she realises how big of a deal of this is. At least she never caught me seeing her ,but what about the other girls then say if their parents caught them. I am not usually a stress head,though think about in the paper **5 Mermaids On Gold Coast ** everything would go bad. I better call Cleo with this information.**  
**

**Phone Convo**

"Hello,"Cleo greeted

"Listen Cleo,Ryder turned into a mermaid so after this I will get Bella on the phone ok?"I explained

"RIKKI you should of called Bella ages ago,"Cleo scolded me

"Have you called Emma yet?"I questioned

"No though I was with Leah getting new clothes all this morning then last night I shouted at Leah the-"Cleo went on

"No you forgot,"I cut in

"Fine maybe I did I will call her in a bit,"She agreed

"Right bye,watch out for Leah now,"I ended the phone call

**End of Phone Convo**

Now I just need to call Bella. I quickly dialled her.

**Phone Convo**

"Hey,"I greeted

"Rikki,I haven't heard from you since the day we decided to give up our powers,"Bella stated

"Bella,I wanted to call more ,but I have a daughter to look after speaking of which I bumbled into Cleo and we found out 5 girls are now mermaids her adoptive daughter and mine included. We was wondering if you would come down here to help them out with the powers though they don't know we know they are mermaids."I told her

"Well,I am in Sydney currently so I guess I could stop by Gold Coast ,but will Emma be there?"She angrily spoke saying 'Emma'.

"Me,you and Cleo just us helping the girls not Emma at all,"I lied

"Good,the rightful mermaid trio. See you in two days."She ended

**End of Phone Convo**

Later on,Cleo texted me telling me all about how similar phone conversations were where neither of them wanted the other there. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

**_A.N:Another chapter guys so I want another 3 reviews before the next chapter._****_I have a beta for the next chap guys._**

**_Would you like the old gang mermaids again?Not many of you are answering that._**

**_Would you like to see how the old mermaids lost their powers?_**

**_Should they go to Grace's party?_**

**_The next chapter will have Zoe and Leah's transformation in. Thanks for reading I apologise for my comma's._**


	3. Fishy,fishy,fishy

**A.N: I don't own h2o and this is my first chapter using my Beta. Huge thanks to mjrocksstl96 for being my beta.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

I was so loving my new home at the moment. So, minus yesterday this is my first day here, and don't I love it! My house is extremely modern and ultra-big, and then, as an added bonus, it is my dream house with beautifully decorated rooms. It is honestly amazing; it is a four bedroom house with a neutral colour scheme. Today, I woke up to Cleo, aka the best cook ever; she has so many rare, exotic recipes which she apparently learned from her step-mother. Finishing my Thai breakfast, which is delicious by the way, after the rain stopped, I sunbathed for a while on the beach then returned home for a quick shower having sand all over me.

Entering my en-suite bathroom, I pulled off my peach coloured bath robe continuing ahead to the large shower doors. Carefully, I turned the knob waiting for the water to warm up; once I waited a few minutes, I stepped into the cubical first applying some strawberry scented shampoo. Barely picking up the bottle, my knees began to wobble and weaken; a couple of seconds after I stepped in, I broke down, but it wasn't mentally; it was physically. I felt a crack of pain wash over me almost instantly when the impact came onto me. After banging my head, my body felt shaken up, and my legs began to tingle. My eyelids began to droop, and for a split second, everything went into slow motion. The last thing I saw was a fish's tail replacing my legs...it seemed...I was a...fish!

Hearing a bang, Cleo joined by Lewis, bolted upstairs following the noise only to have it lead them to my en-suite. As soon as they entered, they shook me awake, and they asked me what happened. Truth be told, I only know that I was showering and then fell.

"Can you help me up?" I asked from the uncomfortable position of being in the shower.

"No we can't you are too heavy," Lewis stated though I was not that heavy.

Extremely annoyed, I took a look at myself finally realizing why I was heavy since when I attempted to stand on my own two feet, I failed miserably. Looking down, I noticed my legs they disappeared then, in their place, was a shiny, magenta tail like a mer...mer...mer...mer...mermaid's. I screamed at the top of my lungs; what kind of sick strange freak was I?

"What just happened?" I screamed, noting a few minutes later, my tail again was replaced with legs.

"Well Leah I guess it is time you learn more about Mako, me, and my teenage years," Cleo told her beginning her story of how they became mermaids.

After Cleo explained her story, I was laughing my head off at it all.

"Ryder's mum used to be a mermaid, and the famous professional swimmer, Emma Dove, used to be a mermaid?" I questioned while Lewis nodded.

Once I finished questions, she continued with her next story.

"We get powers! Lewis knew! You were thrown in the pool!" I exclaimed in utter disbelief.

A few hours later, she continued about Emma leaving for a trip around the world.

"You also knew Bella Benjamin the famous singer that's performing in Sydney tonight?" Wow! What a life they had.

Lewis added no more after that since he was in America.

"Wow! So what happened after that? Was it lockets or crystals? Emma or Bella? How did you lose your powers?" I excitedly quizzed.

"Rikki and I decided on lockets though Bella was furious with that, but we still wear the crystals though the lockets were meant for us, the Mako mermaids, whilst the crystals belonged to the Irish ones. As for "As for Emma or Bella, I will tell you another day since you better explain everything to your friends," Cleo told me, and I completely understood.

I guess I should text them all to meet up at somebody's house. Ryder kindly stepped forward saying her parents would not mind us there.

**Zoe's P.O.V**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. My new iPhone4S lit up, and I stared down to see I got a new message from Ryder.

_Hey, the girls we met yesterday need to meet up urgently at my place at 1:30pm we all have huge news.:) :) :) Ryder B_

I wonder what it is; I guess I will find out soon enough noting mentally it was 12:30. Remembering from the last time I was at her house, I know it is half an hour away, so I better get ready now. Changing out from my warm clothes, I put on some black denim shorts with a ruby red top and some black sandals. All what was left to do was leave; I opened my front door about to ride my bike to her house when my step mother stopped me.

"Honey before you go out could you do the dishes since I am very tired?" she asked.

"I really need to go out now I will do them later," I simply told her.

"Do them now Zoe!" My dad demanded before leaving for work again (he only came home for lunch).

I just walked over to the sink and began to clean. I really had to go,but I guess one minute late would not make a difference. After a few seconds of cleaning them with the wet sponge ,my legs felt tingly, and then for a split second, I swore my body turned to bubbles.

Out of nowhere, I flopped down onto the floor with a carrot orange tail. Nothing new, wait a minute. A TAIL! How weird is this? I seemed to look like a mermaid since I had the tail and matching bikini top. I wonder if I had super strength or super speed or communication with marine animals; in every fairy-tale the mermaids have some kind of power. I can't wait to tell the others. The only issue is how to get my legs back, that was when I heard footsteps. Great! I only just got a mermaid tail and will be revealed.

I balled my hand into a tight fist with fury I am a mermaid yet will be off into scientist unless I can learn to control my transformation how annoying? The footsteps became closer there was my step mother staring at me with angry eyes.

"Zoe Larson! How dare you lie on the floor and not do the dishes!" My usually mellow step mother was very upset, though I have a huge tail and she says that.

"Oh you see all the dishes got up, grew legs and flew away then got dirty making me unable to wash them since they fly away every time I touch them. Or maybe I slipped on the slippery floor went unconscious now just woke up. Just a hint I am going with the first one," I sarcastically lied noticing my tail disappeared a minute after I balled my fist. Once she finished shouting, I legged it to Ryder's place.

How super was that I have powers well that is what it looked like? It seemed I had heat, the entire way to Ryder's house I could only think about the powers; it was unbelievable; it's like I wished for the help, so it gave me that power. Once I was on her street, I chained my bike up on the bike rack nearby her house having and tried my power again. I noticed there was a small puddle left from the rain. Concentrating hard, I balled my hand into a fist again, and then, before my eyes, I watched it steam up slowly; it was real. I knocked on the house door being greeted by Ryder who took me up to her room.

"Wow, your house is massive," I said while I looked about.

"Yeah it is pretty big, but hate this rich kind of stuff," Ryder replied opening a door for me to enter.

Everybody was here; I guess I was the last one to arrive.

**Leah's P.O.V**

"I think we know why I called everybody here today since I think we all experienced something," I started, and they all nodded.

"We are like mermaids," Clare replied.

"Mermaid aren't real," I said, and I know I am the most logical one here and am little bookworm at heart though I act tough around strangers. Despite Cleo telling me all the stories and me being excited about hearing them, I know mermaids are myths.

"What were you then a pixie?" Ryder sarcastically quizzed.

"Pixies aren't real," I snapped back knowing it was meant as a joke, but she is putting this fake idea into our heads.

"An elephant then?" Zoe attempted thinking she was pretty clever; it was funny, but she needs to use her brain.

"You can't transform into an elephant," I proudly remarked sick of these jokes.

"Stop we will be here all day," Madeline paused our conversation.

"Accept it. Not everything can be explained; for example, why is the letter A at the begging of the alphabet?" Clare asked with a good point.

"I guess that place we went in was magic. Sorry, it seems so unreal like I believe in magic, but I read every book there is, and they are myths, and in every book, everything is explained," I apologized. I guess some things don't have logic behind them, yet I promise myself I will find out more about this.

"It is fine. Anyway, what did we all think of our development?" Clare, intrigued about this, questioned us.

"It was like magic; I could not close my mouth, and I bet everybody would dream of 'it.' What about avoiding water?" Madeline began quite worried.

"I screamed my head off, almost getting caught, yet it was awesome. You know there is no explanation behind it," Clare added on.

"All of us are more unique than anybody in Gold Coast. How many girls can say they are what we are?" Ryder pointed out.

"The powers are the best thing ever!" Zoe went on.

"It is un-logical, or maybe un-logical is another word for magic; I don't know. I may have thought of myself as a freak at the start, assuming we are mermaids, but when Cleo explained it to me, I loved it!" I exclaimed accepting a little more it is magic.

"Back up a second. POWERS, Zoe! And you told CLEO, Leah!" Ryder angrily screamed.

Zoe told us about her power and the day she had after I explained about some of the adventures I was told. I didn't mention names apart from Cleo's since I don't think Ryder is ready to know about her mum.

"Since only Cleo knows, let's make a deal. We will protect each other, stand by each other, and never tell anybody our secret?" Madeline presented her deal, and we all agreed.

"Yeah, but no matching uniform or silly group name like the brownies," Ryder put her foot down there we all laughed.

"Ok, but what patch should we try and earn first?" Zoe joked.

"Why don't we see your power now?" Clare asked in between giggles.

"I will show you by using-" Zoe thought for a second before seeing a glass of water, "That glass of water," Zoe outstretched her hand in her position.

In fact. it was just at the wrong time, Ryder's mother entered gob-smacked.

"Zoe you just did that!" She grinned looking at the glass of water.

"Mum, get out NOW!" Ryder pointed one finger in the air pointing to the door when a picture frame began to float in midair.

"Zoe was that you again?" Clare questioned Zoe. She shook her head pointing to Ryder.

"Me? Really?" A shocked Ryder wondered. I just nodded towards Zoe understanding that it must be her nobody else moved.

"Well that is certainly a new one," Ryder's mum commented.

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"Well-"Rikki attempted.

"Wait for Cleo. She already told me about it; I just texted her, and she is on her way to help you out," I cut her off.

Zoe, Madeline, Ryder, and Clare became more intrigued by this now. As if on cue, Cleo walked in.

"Guys what is going on here?" Zoe just had to ask.

"Come on, let's tell them, Rikki," Cleo spoke whilst Rikki nodded, "Well we, our husbands, our friends, and their husbands know about you," Cleo continued.

"YOU REVEALED US BEFORE WE EVEN KNEW! NOW YOU KNOW AND MINE AND LEAH'S DAD AND YOUR FRIENDS, WHO WE DON'T KNOW, AND THEIR HUSBANDS KNOW ABOUT US!" Ryder furiously shouted.

"No, we used to be mermaids,"Rikki sighed and began to tell them about her mermaid life.

Soon, she finished, and everybody was in pure disbelief including me since she told me some new things.

"We rung up Emma and Bella to help you guys out," Cleo ended.

"We get to meet the famous swim star and singer!" Madeline happily smiled.

"First things first. Who got what powers? You need to learn to control them," Rikki explained to us.

"Only Zoe really knows; the rest of us as unsure, and Zoe has heat," Clare answered for us.

"Ryder, do what you did before when you told me to get out?"Rikki questioned, and Ryder pointed one finger in the air aiming it at her Chester oak cupboard and then slowly moved her finger higher into the air and the cupboard floated up in the exact place where her finger was.

"Telekinesis, I am guessing from what just happened. Tomorrow morning, all of you come to my house and we can practice powers and find them out if you don't know what yours is. It is getting late now," Cleo told us all.

"Oh, before you guys leave have these," Ryder handed us some envelopes.

On my way out, I opened it, and it read:

_**Dear Ryder and her +4,**_

_**Tomorrow it is my 17th birthday; I hope you can make it. The theme is Grace's world where there will be everything I love; it will be all about me. Gifts; are a must; all are expected to be over $300. Also, parents are not allowed to attend. Invite your friends if needs be; please no more than four. Dress nice too. I am sure you will be delighted to come to the most popular girl in the school's house.**_

_**Theme-Grace's World**_

_**Date-1st September 2013**_

_**Time-1:00pm-12:00 midnight**_

_**Address- 3 Poshington Lane**_

_**- Grace Bond 'the popular girl who is better than you'**_

_**Jennifer Verona**_

_**Grace's assistant**_

_I guess I will go to the party; it seems fun, and the others will be there, and I will meet new people. Though, $300 gift! No chance! I won't waste all that money on her._

_**A.N:Thanks to my reviewers what I get via PM or review they mean a lot so loads of you don't want the old gang to be mermaids again so they are not. Anyway a new power is here now ,they are going to Grace's party and we found out Emma and Bella became famous too.**_

_**What do you think of the new power telekinesis?**_

_**Did you think they would choose lockets over crystals?**_

_**Did you think Emma or Bella would become famous if they lost their powers?**_

_**Don't worry Bella fans I got them to choose lockets for some good reasons and they will not choose one over the other something bigger is going on.**_


	4. Back In The Day

**A.N:I don't own h2o.**

** IMPORTANT-My beta and I decided that we can't do the story on different sides on the world plus she is not that active anymore. Please any potential candidates who would like to proof read this story,PM me! **

**Cleo's P.O.V**

I really have no clue how everything will go later on. I invited some of Leah's friends over. Yesterday,I met the most amazing girls and they are like how I used to be ,but I can't help thinking that nothing will go well. Bella and Emma are coming later on too though they both hate each other still. I won't ever ever forget that day,the day we lost our powers.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a great day for me,Lewis and I were going over some college applications ,since he now returned forever hopefully. The only thing,the only little thing ,which would turn my life upside down,was the full moon it was tonight ,but not any full moon it was a blue moon. Lewis orally explained moments ago,I quote-_

_"The blue moon,is an important phenomenal occurrence in the the moon cycle. A beautfiul sight to see,in particular from the view of Earth ,though for mermaids it could be a catastrophe for one it is the moon and two...Well any mermaid coming into contact with the moon from the second the blue moon is up ,will desperately want to go to the moon pool of their metamorphosis. Though even if it is not the moon pool of their metamorphosis,they could still be no longer be a mermaid. The moon over the cone or not,the blue moon has a magnetic effect drawing pure moonlight from Mako in particular taking away the stored moonlight from inside the crystals forced into the cave walls long ago. Meaning,Mako is a centre spot for drawing powers away,"__  
_

_It was unbelievable,once in English Lewis explained I may lose my powers forever I was depressed it was so hard to describe my emotions. Never did I want to end up like Charlotte,powerless and weak ,but obviously somethings appealed to me ,like being able to prove I love water to family ,then not be scared at work. Even for that,I would never give my powers up. Just the single thought mortified me,imagine it not being able to have the water do as you wish or understanding that thrill the dolphins have swimming._

_Lost deep in my thoughts,I noticed Bella echoing my name desperately trying to return me back to reality. By now,Lewis has left to research some more on tonight,so I was alone trying to explain tonight,I guess the best way to do that was just to come out and say it._

_"Bella,Rikki you very well know tonight is a full moon?"I asked and they nodded._

_"Why?"Bella innocently wondered. _

"Now you know Lewis concluded that now the water tentacle disappeared we may be effected by the full moon still. We also know it is a blue moon tonight ,so Lewis went off and discovered that if we see the moon tonight we will want to go to where we first transformed. Though,we will go to the nearest moon pool and Mako crystals as we know store pure moonlight meaning if we are in the moon pool tonight ,then tommorow we would of changed"I explained quickly.

"Cleo,too scientific in English please,"Rikki said.

"If we are in the moon pool ,when the blue moon is up over the hole or not ,we lose our powers,"I slowly dumbed down.

"WHAT!"Bella screamed in shock horror after all she been a mermaid since she was nine years of age.

I knew they would of reacted this way. I should of kept it to myself ,then told them the next day or something. While debating in my head,a tall girl around nineteen approached us. She had long,wheat blonde hair ,which I assumed was curled,she was wearing a gorgeous lavender sun dress. It seemed as if she been away she had slight tan,in a way she resembled to Bella ,but she was angry her facial expression pointed daggers at our table. Eventually, she spoke up.

"Hello,nice to see you Emma how was your trip?Great thank you. Oh I love your necklace Emma,thanks I see you got rid of yours for some fake crystals,"The girl spoke up sarcastically.

"Emma!Is that you?You look so different with your hair curled,a golden tan and a sun dress on. I never so you wear one,"I squealed like a little girl.

"Yeah. I see you got a replacement easily enough and look we are like twins blonde hair,blue eyes,tanned and we both are wearing sun dresses,"Emma angrily accused us.

"How did we know that you would come back looking totally different?"Rikki questioned with a good point.

"Where are your lockets?"Ignoring the question Emma commanded to know.

"We still have them!These saved the world ,so we wear them as a memory and sometimes we where the lockets too,"Rikki truthfully admitted.

"LIAR!"Emma screamed jumping into the ocean.

Signalling with my hand,I directed Rikki,Bella and I towards the ocean. Diving in,I sped towards Mako at top speed knowing that was the first place she would go.

"What happened here?"Emma screeched looking at the destroyed moon pool.

"Zane,Ryan and Sophie did it,"Bella replied.

"Who are Ryan and Sophie?"Emma wondered.

"EVIL!That is all what should be said,"Rikki spoke up.

"Now I know,LEAVE!"Emma cried.

She was my best friend ever. How could I be so stupid to let her think we replaced her.I had to try and help her.

"Emma,we didn't replace you,"I calmly attempted.

"Fine,she is mermaid why?What power too?"This was my chance to make her see we didn't replace her.

"Nine years of age,I found a moon pool in Ireland and I can turn water into jelly and solidify it,"Bella smiled.

"I heard enough,solidifying is like freezing it ,so bye,"She pointed out ,which was sort of true they are alike power wise .

I wanted this war to end and we could be happily ever after and enjoy tonight. Wait a second,tonight is the moon and we are in the pool.

"IT IS THE MOON!"I shouted and explained what would happen aiming it at Emma.

By the time I finished explaining,I began to sink under that water. All the girls swam under under to save me. It was over. Over. Over. Over. I stared down to notice my legs were in the water not a tail. Climbing out,I looked over at the girls and the most hurtful words escaped my lips.

"I hate you...I never want to see any of you agin,so go away,"I screeched.

I had to go. I would never forgive them for what they did ,so I climbed upwards towards the land entrance and I ran through the Mako jungles. Eventually,I found my way towards a public beach and I returned home,because I couldn't swim home anymore.

Now,I was normal nothing was left for me.

**End Of Flashback**

I believe I can never forget that day ,but the knocking on the door stopped me from thinking all the hateful words ,which came to mind. Clare and Zoe were at the awaiting the power session to begin.

I guess,it was time to bring the magic back into Mako by having the next generation.

**A.N:I could go on ,but find it is a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed the flashback bit. Longer or shorter?The other chapters were longer ,but I felt I should focus on the flashback part.**

**Did you like the flashback?**

**The full moon I will be arriving soon. Who should be moonstruck first?**

**Any suggestions,on how they find out their powers?**

**I am waiting for another 3 reviews again.**


	5. The Feud Resloved and Powers

**A.N:Guys I had the perfect chapter written put for you ,then forgot to save it!Then,if forgot what I wanted to happen. Homework was getting piled up and nobody will be my beta!You guys won't want to here about that. I don't own h2o.**

**Madeline's P.O.V**

All will be revealed today. I repeatedly chanted in my head. I been a mermaid for a few days ,but I bet you think the shock would be gone and it was all fine and dandy,WRONG!The shock never wears off ,but it is pretty cool. Just this morning I swam with a dolphin for the first time,honestly it was pretty cool you would never believe how fast you can swim. Then,it has it downsides too. Oh my head been pounding today ,because I am wondering what will happen when I go to Cleo's.

When I arrived at the door, I knocked on lightly only to be greeted by a smiling Cleo and rowdy noise in the background. Ignoring the loud yells of hate from in the back, I entered and greeted my friends,Cleo,Rikki,their partners and two other men. I gazed at the men in the corner of the living space,I tried to work out who they were ,but to no avail.

"Oh pardon me,I forgot Madeline you wasn't here when I introduced everybody. Over there is Ash and Will the husbands of Emma and Bella ,then to your left is Zane and Lewis Rikki's husband and my husband as for in the kitchen there is Emma and Bella,"Cleo introduced everybody.

After a walm hearted welcome,I took a seat on a beanie beside Clare as I did so through the wooden door emerged Emma Dove and Bella Benjamin!I breathed deeply and stepped forward to introduce myself.

"Hello,I am a huge fan!My name is Madeline,"I told them.

"Lovely to meet you,"Emma welcomed and Bella replied with the same words.

I loved those two since I was little ,so did my other friends at school. I remember when I bought Mermaids The Album-By Bella Benjamin as a gift for Christmas for Lily-my primary school friend. Now that I think about it,I realise why Bella called it mermaids.

"Now we know everybody,shall we see Zoe's and Ryder's powers?"Will asked and we all agreed.

They both perfectly demonstrated there powers to their full ability. I wish I could do that.

"Perfection Ryder I loved how much control you have. Zoe just work on gradually steaming it you don't want to burn someone to death,"Emma pointed out.

"Actually,I disagree strongly Ryder needs to ease the object back to the ground not just bang it. Zoe you was great,no faults at all,"Bella praised.

Bella and Emma seemed to disagree a lot.

"Stop right now you been bickering since you came!"Leah told them noticing a fight was starting. Leah put her hand into a stop position.

I noticed something when Leah placed her hand into the stop position Emma seemed to pass an icy glare at us. Suddenly,her lips was turning a light blue and it began to get darker. Bella snickered at Emma's face.

"Leah you did that!"Clare said dumbstruck.

"You froze her lips,"Ryder continued for Clare.

"You better unfreeze her lips,"I instructed her.

"How?"Leah wondered.

Zoe was one step ahead and unfroze her lips using her heat power. It ended up Emma's lipa turned out red ,because Zoe over burned them.

"That was my point she could have killed me!"Emma exclaimed referring to her comment on Zoe and Ryder demonstrating their powers. Zane just chuckled.

"That reminds me of Miriam's lips and mine when they were frozen together,"Zane told us. It earned a disapproving glare from Rikki and Emma though.

I laughed ,but now it was just Clare and I without a power. It was very annoying all yesterday when I found out we got powers I tried various movements ,but nothing.

"Now guys it is getting late ,but before you go we got you guys some gifts from an old friend,"Ash who barely spoke revealed.

That is thoughtful of them getting us gifts. I am like that too I am very thoughtful and loyal to my friends. I bet it is a magic book?No?A gift card?No. An umberella? I realised I will have to wait to find out,Lewis walked in with 7 velvet boxes. 7?They are 5 of us. Mmmmm...I wonder who they are for.

Lewis one by one handed us the boxes ,but hid the spare ones behind his back. Shaking it off,I opened up the red,velvet box to bring out a beautiful silver locket with a midnight blue gem in. It had 5 waves engraved on the back too.

"Wow!"Zoe said amazed.

"Outstanding,"Clare agreed.

"Simply stunning,"Leah complemented.

"What they said,"I nodded.

"I am speechless,"Ryder told them.

They were pure magic. I could feel it.

"Glad you like them. They are lockets like the girls have..."Ash began ,but was cut off.

"Figures,"Bella remarked.

"As Ash was saying they are lockets with a mako crystal at the bottom and 5 waves engraved on the back ,because they are 5 of you,"Will continued.

That was a clever idea after I heard about the feud I knew what to expect today. It was pretty smart to combine the two.

"Bella,want to know why we chose the lockets?"Cleo questioned.

"Enlighten me,"Bella said.

"We couldn't do anything with the lockets ,but we could with the crystals. We turned teh crystals into earrings,"Rikki explained,pushing a piece of hair back to reveal blue crystal earrings and Cleo mimicked that motion.

"Anyway you thought we forgot about you?"Lewis questioned handing them the spare velvet boxes.

Inside Emma's was a blue mako crystal like the girls earrings. In Bella's was a silver locket with a green gem and 4 waves on the back. They both was so surprised ,but thankful.

Both of them realised the misunderstanding and apologised all was well. They both hugged,laughed and giggled like old friends.

Seeing all was well I waved off and decided to report back to my bed.

I arrived at my doorstep at 9:20pm. I was so tired. I pushed my key into the door ,but before walking into my house I was pushed to the curb.

"McCord keep Gabriel out my sight. Understand?if not some new face arrangements will be coming your way!"Jordan(the local bad boy)shouted. I was shocked to see him on my doorstep.

Gabriel was a boy in my science class. He was cute,I will give it to him ,but I never saw him as a boyfriend. Though,people thought he was my guy(you know what I mean). It might work one day ,but not yet because me+a tail=freak.

"Not my boyfriend now go,"I calmly breathed.

Jordan just stood there rambling on about how he was flirting with his girl. He was getting on my nerves now! My hand began twisting and turning repeatedly as it did a long water tentacle rose from my next door neighbour's pool. It wrapped itself around Jordan and threw him into the pool.

I guess that was me. I done the same motion as before and a bubble of water rose!I found my power. Now all what was left to do was laugh.

After a laughing fit,I left him soaking wet ,so I could return to my cosy bed.

**A.N:Guys sorry again for the shortness ,but I will update next week with an extra long funny chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviewers,review again too. I can't think of 3 questions ,but here is a little preview for you guys.**

**Preview:The party is coming up and so is the moon. Clare is left powerless ,but because of this she refuses to come to the party. What if she so the only one who can save the day?Somebody gets there first kiss. Somebody gets there first job. Somebody is revealed too. What a nightmare!**

**Stay tuned and review. Thanks for staying with me.**


End file.
